


a stupid group chat full of stupid teens

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gay, Group chat, Halloween, M/M, Party, SO GAY, Taco Bell, Ugh, haha - Freeform, i dont know what to tag anymore, i'llstop, im sorry, just a bunch of gay emo kids, yes gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just your 'average' group chat! shit happens ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. hllwn prty

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic posted on here so i hope you like it :) ??

[October 26 9:16 P.M]  
_beebo has invited Ty to the chat!_

beebo: alright everyone here?  
Milk buddy: bren wtf  
Ty: brendon why am i here  
Ty: what did you do this time  
Gerald: i have things to do  
Gerald: you better not be wasting my time  
beebo: the only thing you have to do is frank  
Gerald: STOP  
Patrick st(ar)ump: guys im trying to do hw please shut up  
jishwa: same here  
jishwa: wtf do u want bren  
beebo: wait pete’s not here  
Petey boy: i am now  
beebo: okay guys  
beebo: halloween party at my house this saturday and i want all of u to come  
Ty: seriouslyyy,,,  
jishwa: i’ll be there  
Ty: okay fine i’ll come  
Petey boy: can i come in my costume  
beebo: fuck yeea h  
beebo: everyone has to now, new rule  
Patrick st(ar)ump: right im definitely going to do that  
Gerald: i still need to decide on what i wanna dress up as  
Gerald: ya know  
Petey boy: same  
Patrick st(ar)ump: yeah me too  
Gerald: im sure everyone does  
beebo: we’ll discuss tomorrow  
Ty: mm, yea ok, can i go do my stuff now  
beebo: yeah ok whatever  
beebo: night guys  
Milk buddy: night loser <3  
Gerald: nightyyy  
Petey boy: night  
Ty: goodnight  
jishwa: night  
beebo: im not leaving until patrick says goodnight  
Patrick st(ar)ump: goodnight u little shit  
beebo: ily  
Patrick st(ar)ump: fuck off man

 

The following day was as usual as it could get. During lunch, I met up with my friends. Brendon was there with his boyfriend, Ryan. Gerard was with his boyfriend as well, Frank. And Pete and Patrick were there too. It was a pretty awkward situation leaving me and josh the only ones that weren't in a relationship. Especially when I might have a small crush on him. 

“Look who it is.” Brendon announced, sipping some of his apple juice. _What a loser._

“Hey guys.” I said, sitting next to Josh. He gave me a smile and I gave him one in return.

“Right, so about last night.” Brendon continued.

“Wait, what the hell are you guys talking about?” Frank interrupted.

“There’s gonna be a Halloween party at Bren’s.” Ryan told him watching Brendon.

“What? Oh yeah sorry, that’s right! Wait, you didn't see our chat yesterday? I thought I invited you.”

“I left my phone at my grandma’s.”

“That’s… interesting.” Gerard quietly chuckled.

“So, you coming?” I heard Josh mumble.

“Fuck yeah I’m going! Definitely. Me and Gee already have costumes planned out for Halloween!”

“We do?” He sat up straight, his face confused.

“It’s a surprise, you’ll see.”

“Sweet.” the red haired boy groaned.

“Does everyone have their costumes planned out?”

“Yeah, I guess.” I said.

“We’ll talk later, class is gonna start soon.”

And so after that, school continued. The usual. Nothing interesting happened, besides you know, learning new things? 

I haven’t even arrived home and I was already receiving so many messages from the group chat after school.


	2. rip in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((i'll be uploading a chapter a day))

[October 27 3:06 P.M]  
Milk buddy: yo  
beebo: hi bb <33 rawr xD  
Milk buddy: that’s it im leavin g  
beebo: waiT NO  
Milk buddy: where is every1 else  
beebo: idk man  
beebo: let’s just keep on talking until they come  
Milk buddy: you mean spam them  
Milk buddy: they’ll get annoyed probably  
beebo: whaTevEr mannnnn  
Ty: you guys talk too much  
beebo: its called love u wouldnt know  
Ty: yea sure  
beebo: are u trying to tell me something tyler robert joseph  
Ty: what no no no definitely not  
jishwa: hi guys  
beebo: look who it is  
Ty: hi joshie  
Beebo: JOSHIE (???!!?)  
Milk buddy: joSHIE-  
Ty: guyyys stOP it’s just a nickname it's not like we like each other calm urselves  
jishwa: ??  
beebo: you won’t be saying that when ur fucking each other  
Ty: that’s it im done

 

_Ty has left the chat!_

 

Jishwa: BRENDON WHATHEFUGK  
Beebo: don’t worry i'll get ur bf back

 

_beebo has invited Ty to the chat!_

 

jishwa: we’re not dating  
beebo: that’s what i used to tell everyone when u guys thought me and ryan were  
Ty: ugh i can’t escape this hell  
beebo: ;);)  
Petey boy: has anyone seen patty  
beebo: u lost ur bf?  
Petey boy: i guess so  
Patrick st(ar)ump: im hiding  
Petey boy: whERE¿??!  
Patrick st(ar)ump: look outside ur window  
Patrick st(ar)ump: im on a tree  
Petey boy: hOLy guacamole  
Milk buddy: hey bren how come u never give me surprise visits  
beebo: it’s almost dark outside no  
beebo: what if there are clowns outside  
Milk buddy: WE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS WHOLE CLOWN SITUATION WEEKS AGo  
beebo: i'm still spooked  
beebo: i had to cover every window in my house  
beebo: fuckingg clowns  
Milk buddy: fuck it i’m coming over  
Petey boy: guys  
Petey boy: patrick fell from my tree outside  
Petey boy: i don’t think he’s ok  
beebo: rip in peace


	3. hang in there

[October 27 6:23 P.M]

Petey boy: so apparently patrick broke his leg  
Petey boy: i'm in the hospital with him but he’s ok  
Ty: now that’s what i call true love  
Gerald: we hope he feels better  
Ty: yea!! Tell him i said to hang in there  
Ty: get it cause  
Ty: he was hanging from a tree and  
jishwa: TYLER  
jishwa: will he be ok for the party???  
Petey boy: uhh probably  
Petey boy: if not we can’t go  
jishwa: hey that’s ok no pressure  
Gerald: where’s ryan and brendon?  
Ty: i think ryan’s at brendon’s house doing things  
Ty: very important thigns u know  
Milk buddy: hi guys im back what’s up  
Ty: speaking of,, here he is  
Milk buddy: wait  
Milk buddy: patrick broke his leg?  
Ty: yea  
Milk buddy: oh!! that’s sad  
Milk buddy: i’ll tell brendon  
Milk buddy: wait he’s in the bathroom  
Milk buddy: he left his phone out here with me though…  
Milk buddy: i have an idea  
beebo: hey it’s me ryan i took brendon’s phone  
Ty: that’s cool 

 

_Beebo has changed their name to ASS SUCKER!_

 

ASS SUCKER: yes  
ASS SUCKER: duuude bren has some weird pictures on his phone  
Ty: shOW US  
Gerald: show us pls!!  
ASS SUCKER: wait ok  
ASS SUCKER: [1 image attached]  
*the image is a picture of Brendon holding a box of Capri Suns*  
ASS SUCKER: wai therekls mord  
ASS SUCKER: RYAN I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHARE THOSE PICTURESs  
Milk buddy: i’ll show them one day  
Milk buddy: wait where did everyone go  
Milk buddy: haha they got scared didn't they  
Ty: i’m back sorry i was eating  
jishwa: i was reading everything but i just didn’t wanna reply  
Gerald: yea same  
Gerald: also frank got his phone back so he’s gonna go on later  
oreo boy: you mean nOW!!  
Ty: welcome back dank  
Ty: i mean **frank sorry it auto corrected

 

_oreo boy has changed their name to dank!_

 

dank: cool  
Ty: guys guys i have a cool mini game to play  
Ty: ok so the last recent object (besides ur phone) is ur weapon in the zombie apocalypse! what’s your weapon  
jishwa: uh, a hot cheeto  
jishwa: that wouldn’t help at all really  
Ty: mine would be a spoon  
Milk buddy: mine would be brendon’s dick  
dank: DUDE  
Gerald: amazing

 

_Ty has left the chat!_

 

Milk buddy: not again,,,,

 

_jishwa has added Ty to the chat!_

 

jishwa: sTAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys even enjoying these haha


	4. debby???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> won't be uploading during the weekend! sorry!! but here's another chapter

[October 28 3:16 A.M]

ASS SUCKER: FRIENDLY REMINDER THAT THE PARTY IS TOMROORW  
Patrick st(ar)ump: dude wtf it’s 3 am  
ASS SUCKER: oh look it’s u  
ASS SUCKER: i can read time too you know  
Gerald: wow sassy  
ASS SUCKER: k bye

 

The morning during school we met up in our usual ‘meeting location’. Brendon, Ryan and Josh were the only ones there. Believe it or not, Josh always takes my breath away. He was wearing a cute gray sweater with a little alien on it (that was too big on him but he looked nice either way) and black skinny jeans. His hair was also pink and look really soft. I really wanted to run my fingers through his hair. I felt like I could stare at him forever, but that would probably be super weird. 

 

“Morning guys.”

 

“Morning Tyler.”  
“Hi Tyler.”  
“Hey.”

 

“Me and Ryan were talking about the party. He’s gonna help me decorate and stuff.” Brendon said as he placed his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“Yeah, but obviously I’ll be doing most of the work.” 

“That’s not true!” He giggled.

“Anyways, my parents will be leaving today, so you guys wanna come hang around?”

“I’m surprised your parents let you alone for a couple of days.” Josh mumbled.

“I’ll come around but yeah, try not to burn the house down before I get there?”

Brendon nodded in agreement.

“I’ll tell the rest of the boys later, see ya later nerds.”

And so we all went our separate ways. Except Josh and I, we had our first class together.

“So Tyler, you free tonight?”

“M-Me? Well I was gonna go hang out with Brendon and-”

“Oh! That’s right! I completely forgot. Sorry, it’s just that I wanted to go watch this scary movie with you but that’s cool. Don't worry though, I can go with someone else. Probably Debby?”

_Debby? Who the heck is Debby? Was Josh secretly dating someone?_

It was best not to ask, but my heart did hurt a little. I can’t believe I just denied Josh’s offer.

I simply nodded and continued walking.


	5. confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update :( !!

Once school was finished for the day, I walked my way to Brendon’s house. Brendon told me to be there by four, so I immediately got there in time. My parents have known Brendon for a pretty long time, so they trusted him.

 

I knocked on the door and heard giggles behind the door.

 

“Welcome, welcome!” Brendon opened the door, a smile on his face and a box of apple juice in his hand.

 

“Hi.”

 

“I invited the other guys here, Pete and Patrick should be coming soon so that’s gonna be fun.”

 

“That’s cool.”

 

“Hey Tyler!” Gerard and Frank shouted from the kitchen as they waved at me.

 

“Hi guys.”

 

“Make yourself comfortable.” Brendon said, as I made my way towards the couch.

 

A couple of hours later, we were all on the floor. We were staring at the ceiling having a long discussion about life and stuff, you know? Brendon was pretty drunk and started talking about some pretty weird stuff, while Gerard and Frank were mumbling things to each other in the corner. Ryan was with Brendon and rubbing his stomach and making some weird noises (I assumed he was getting pretty sick after drinking so much chocolate milk and beer). Besides Patrick and Pete, Josh wasn’t here. He would've been here right next to me, and I would have been admiring him and his cute smile and nose ring and fluffy pink-

 

“Tyler?” Brendon mumbled.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What’s up? You haven’t uh, talked much.”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

 

“Nothing is something, right?”

 

I sat up and sighed as I looked around the room. I played with my fingers for a while and took a deep breath.

 

“Okay, maybe I do have something to ask.”

 

“Wait, no save it for later! Pete and Patrick are here I think!” Ryan announced from the window.

 

“Pete!” Ryan and Brendon were both at the door with a huge smile on their faces.

 

“Hi fuckers.”

 

“Where’s Patty?”

 

“He’s at home, his parents didn't trust us.”

 

“Oh, rude.” Gerard commented, coming from the kitchen and his hair all messed up. Frank was following him from behind. 

 

Minutes later, when everything got quiet again I decided it was best to ask my question again.

 

“Um anyways, as I was going to ask before...”

 

“What’s up Tyler?”

 

“Um, I was wondering if any of you know who Debby is?”

 

“Debby? Yeah, I think I know who she is. Wasn’t she dating Josh a few years ago or something?” Brendon sighed.

 

“Yeah, probably. Why?”

 

I shrugged.

 

“Tyler.” Brendon said as he gave me a huge smile.

 

“What?”

 

“Tyler.” He said slower and weirder this time.

 

“What Brendon?”

 

“Is someone jealous?”

 

“What? M-Me? Jealous? Hah, yeah no?!”

 

“Tyler, admit it, you like Josh don’t you?” Frank asked.

 

“Don’t worry dude, it can be like our own little secret!”

 

“Okay fine, maybe I do think he’s cute but that doesn’t mean that-”

 

Everyone cheered and clapped. I really didn’t know how to respond to that so I just smiled and stood there awkwardly.

 

“Ryan, you owe me ten dollars.”

 

“Ugh, okay whatever.”

 

“Wait, what?” I asked nervously. 

 

“They made a bet to see how long it would take you to tell us you like Josh.” Gerard chimed in.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Don’t worry, they did the same for me and Frank.”


	6. holyween

[October 29 9:23 A.M]

 

ASS SUCKER: rise and shine motherfuckers  
Milk buddy: watch ur language u little shit  
jishwa: hi guys how was yesterday  
ASS SUCKER: things got very very very interesting  
jishwa: oh cool? haha  
ASS SUCKER: you?  
jishwa: hmm yea pretty great actually  
ASS SUCKER: pretty great?  
Milk buddy: how great is pretty great?  
jishwa: um like an 8/10  
ASS SUCKER: right ok anyways  
ASS SUCKER: party tonight don’t forget  
ASS SUCKER: also new rule  
ASS SUCKER: everyone has to change their names and make it spooky  
ASS SUCKER: starting with ryan  
Milk buddy: wat  
ASS SUCKER: you heard me  
Milk buddy: i can’t make my name spooky?  
ASS SUCKER: get creative bitch  
ASS SUCKER: ily <33

_Milk buddy has changed their name to dying ryan!_

Dying ryan: spooky right??? i mean it rhymes so..  
ASS SUCKER: eh i guess 

_ASS SUCKER has changed their name to spooky urine!_

spooky urine: now i just wait for everyone else to do it  
Ty: i’m not doing that  
Gerald: same  
Dank: same  
Petey boy: bluhhh same soz  
Spooky urine: right ok whatever fukc u guys  
Ty: hey guys i got a funny thing to tell  
Gerald: tell  
Ty: ok so like at my nearby church there’s a sign that said  
Ty: don’t celebrate halloween, celebrate holyween!  
Gerald: haha that’s funny  
spooky urine: it actually makes sense tho  
spooky urine: we’re filthy sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter was rlly short but dont worry the next chapter is pretty long and interesting (hah)


	7. the party

After what seemed like hours of me trying to perfect my skeleton makeup in the bathroom, I was finally ready to go. I said my goodbyes to my family and starting heading to Brendon’s house. It was pretty obvious which house was his from the rest of the houses in his neighborhood. You could hear music blasting and see lights flashing from miles away.

I knocked on the door and made my way inside. 

I’ve got to say, Ryan and Brendon did a pretty amazing job decorating the house. The main table was covered in spider webs and small, plastic spiders. There were lights everywhere and cute little scary ghosts taped on every wall. I’m being 100% honest here but the food wasn’t so great. Besides beers and sodas, there was green milk to drink and pizza. I’m not really sure why there would be green milk at a party (it was probably Ryan’s idea). The pizza wasn’t the best i’ve had but it was still okay.

“Hey man, awesome costume.” Brendon said with a bottle of beer in his hand. Brendon was dressed up as a demon (I really couldn’t tell) with fake fangs and two large horns on his (pretty big) forehead. Ryan was next to him in a cow costume.

“Oh thanks.” I chuckled.

“Feel free to do pretty much anything, besides you know, damaging the house?”

“Right, got it.”

And so they left and I was there doing pretty much nothing. Parties really aren’t my favorite things to attend. I usually end up alone in a corner eating food and staring at people. There were a lot of drunk people dancing and yelling. _Just your average party._

Somewhere in the crowd I found a bright pink haired boy. Josh. Luckily he was alone on a couch drinking soda.

“Hey Josh.”

“Oh, hi Tyler! Come sit.” He said as I sat next to him and gave me a huge smile.

“You look pretty good with that skeleton makeup on.”

 _Was he calling me good looking? Probably not. I’m just imagining things._ I simply shrugged and laughed it off. 

“You look pretty good yourself.”

I obviously wasn’t lying. He was wearing a green suit and he had an alien mask on top of his head. What a nerd.

“Hey, I know this may sound weird but, can we go somewhere else?”

“W-What? Why?”

“Just follow me.”

He held onto my waist and we started heading towards a bedroom upstairs. Everything was happening so fast and my legs felt so weak. Good thing Josh was holding onto me. I couldn’t believe any of this was happening.

“Josh?”

He didn’t respond. I honestly wasn’t sure if I should have been worried or excited. We finally arrived at an empty bedroom across the hallway.

“Come sit here, I uh, wanna talk about something.”

“Um, what is it?”

“Brendon told me everything.”

“Told you what?”

“About you liking me.”

I was feeling so many emotions in that moment. I really wanted to cry but I also wanted to punch a wall. I didn’t notice that my eyes were watering until my vision started getting blurry.

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled.

“For what? Liking me?” He giggled.

I couldn’t do anything else but nod and wipe a tear away.

“Hey, it’s okay Ty. Don’t cry.”

“W-What? You don’t hate me now?”

“Why would I hate you?”

I shrugged.

“Actually, I um, I think I like you too.”

The words felt like rocks hitting me. If I wasn’t here sitting oh this bed, i’m pretty sure I would have fallen down or something.

Josh? Likes me? I really couldn’t believe it. Was he lying or actually telling the truth?

“Y-You what?”

“You heard me Tyler.” He whispered, getting a little closer to my face.

_Oh god. Oh my god. Does he want to kiss me? Is he messing with me? What the actual fuck is happening?_

“Um, can I?” He asked, his eyes glued onto my lips.

_Holy shit he wants to kiss me._

I got a little closer to him and I could feel his breath on my lips. I simply closed my eyes and hoped for the best when-

“What the fuck?!”

“Brendon? Ryan? What are you two doing here?” I gasped.

“This is my fucking room if you couldn’t tell.” Brendon sounded drunk, confused, and annoyed. 

“Wait, were you two about to-” Ryan whispered.

“Kiss?” Brendon yelled.

“Well, I mean, yeah but-”

“Are you two dating now? YOU SHOULD GET MARRIED! HAVE KIDS AND-”

“I think we’re gonna go somewhere else now.” 

Josh stood up and held my hand. Holding Josh's hand felt nice. I felt warm and safe with him, and the fact that he likes me back could easily bring the biggest smile to my face.

“Have fun kids, and remember to use protection.”

“Frick off.” Josh and I giggled as we made our way downstairs.

Everyone else made it to the party. Pete was dressed up as a vampire and he had fake blood running down his chin. Patrick was there too! He had a cute little pumpkin costume on and he looked pretty happy. Gerard and Frank were by the kitchen with drinks in their hands. They were wearing some sort of suits and masks and they were holding some weird guns. I was gonna ask them about their costumes but I forgot.

After Josh took me downstairs we both went outside. The sky looked beautiful, and the stars looked so pretty too. It was actually really cold outside, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Josh.

Josh.

Josh and his cute little nose ring and his adorable smile and gorgeous eyes that I could stare into forever.

“Should we continue where we left off?” He asked me, placing his hands on my hips.

“Mmhmm.”

I closed my eyes as soon as I felt his lips on mine. It wasn’t my first kiss ever, but I loved everything about it. The way his soft lips felt on mine and how caring his hands felt. I almost completely melted when he kissed me. It felt nice. More than nice.

Amazing. 

“Woah.” I breathed out.

“That was…”

“Amazing.”

He nodded and gave me a smile. I placed my head on his shoulders and stared at the night sky.

“You're cute, you know that right?”

“You're cute too.”

“Oh, and I might’ve smudged your makeup a little while I was kissing you. Hope you don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t mind you smudging it more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if i should just end the story here or continue it? this p much all depends on you guys so comment what u think :)


	8. eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry i didn't forget about this fic :))))

//huge time skip//

[December 23 2:12 P.M]

 

beebo: good morning u fucks

Patrick st(ar)ump: brendon its 2 pm

Patrick st(ar)ump: everyone has been awake since like what?? 8??

beebo: i need my beauty sleep

Milk buddy: hey bren!!::))))

beebo: hey bb

Milk buddy: ily

beebo: ily2

jishwa: ew gros s

Ty: joSHJ

Petey boy: why do you guys talk so much

Petey boy: LEAVE ME ALOEN

beebo: nah son

Petey boy: d on t call me that 

Gerald: k this reminds me

Gerald: whythefuck am i still in this group chat

Gerlad: with you lame boobs

Ty: don’t call me a boob

Milk buddy: bc you love us?!!?

jishwa: dont call my bf a boob u boob

Dank: don’t call my bf a boob u boob

Patrick st(ar)ump: STOP  i t

beebo: but like anyways

beebo: everyone shut up i wanna say smtihng

Petey boy: kk

beebo: so like christmas is almost here and

Patrick st(ar)ump: uh lemme guess

Patrick st(ar)ump: you're inviting everyone to another lame holiday party?

Patrick st(ar)ump: remember what happened last year??

Petey boy: when bren drank a lot of beer and poured eggnog on himself? Yeahh

beebo: ok first of all, yes, second, fuck you guys i told you not to speak of that anymore

beebo: so u guys coming?

Ty: sure

jishwa: yup

Gerald: fine

Dank: yes

Patrick st(ar)ump: fine whatever

Petey boy: sounds cool dude

Milk buddy: yeahdhsss


	9. rawr xD

[December 23 9:17 P.M]

 

Patrick st(ar)ump: wait brendon  
beebo: what is it dude  
Patrick st(ar)ump: when’s the party  
beebo: uh i dunno  
beebo: christmas day???  
Patrick st(ar)ump: where will your parents be?  
beebo: well,,..  
beebo: shit i didn’t think this through  
beebo: how about,, the 24th??  
Patrick st(ar)ump: idk dude  
beebo: waiT THAT’S TOMROOW  
Patrick st(ar)ump: so the party’s tomorrow now?  
beebo: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ guess so   
beebo: k guys the partyIS TOMORROW!!!  
beebo: new rule,, you have to wear an ugly christmas sweater  
Gerald: uhghhghh,,,, fine  
Ty: i dunno if i have one  
beebo: sad sad sad  
Ty: that didn’t help at all  
jishwa: don’t worry ty i can give u one of mine :)  
Ty: thanks joshiee :))  
Milk buddy: hey brendon do you have an ugly sweater you could give me  
beebo: yes but n o  
Milk buddy: wow ily2 :~)  
beebo: <3  
beebo: also you’re helping me decorate for hte party  
Milk buddy: aGAIN??  
Ty: wait can i come  
jishwa: same i wanna come  
Gerald: me too  
Dank: same  
petey boy: mememememe  
beebo: uhg fine whatever fuck u guys  
Dank: :D!! rawr xD

 

_Dank has been removed from the chat!_


	10. let's get things done

[December 23 9:21 P.M]  
Gerald: brin ghim b a kc  
beebo: hmm fine kk

 

_beebo has invited Dank to the chat!_

 

Dank: thnsk  
beebo: k so!! I’ll see u bitches tomorrow  
beebo: around 9 in the morning yeah????  
Ty: alright that’s fine  
Gerald: cool  
Patrick st(ar)ump: k whatevs  
beebo: gn my children  
jishwa: you literally called us bitches seconds ago  
beebo: k go to sleep now  
beebo: it’s bed time my c hi ld  
jishwa: s t o p

 

I woke up minutes before nine. I had forgotten that Brendon wanted me to come over to help decorate the house, so I quickly put on some clothes and ran off to his house (with my parent’s permission of course). Frank, Gerard, Pete and Patrick were already there drinking some apple juice on the couches and watching tv. 

 

“Hey everyone.” I smiled.

 

“Heyyy Tyler!” Pete responded, offering a spot next to him.  
“Where’s Josh?” Patrick asked.  
“Oh, he should be coming here any minute.” I paused.  
“Where’s Brendon?”  
“He went to the store to get some decorations.” Frank mumbled.  
“So he just left you guys here in his house?”  
“Yup.” they all replied. I nodded and watched tv with them while we waited for Brendon and Josh.

 

Knock knock.

 

I opened the door to see Brendon and Josh at the door, both laughing. “Hey!” I smiled as they both made their way in.

 

“Hey babe.” Josh kissed my cheek.  
“Hey guys, I’m back. Sorry I took so long.” Brendon announced.  
“Oh no it’s fine! We didn’t mind at all you know? Waking up at like 8 am and having to wait like an extra hour for you to come home. No big deal.” Patrick groaned.

 

“Cheer up Patty.”

 

“Alright so, Josh, Tyler, you guys are in charge of the lights! Frank and Gerard, you guys can stick these around the house.” Brendon gave them some paper snowflakes. “And finally, Pete and Patrick, you guys can scatter this around the floor, it’s just some fake snow.”

 

“Fake snow? These are just small pieces of paper-”  
“Alright everyone! Let’s get things done.” Brendon interpreted.  
“What are you going to do?” I asked.  
“I’ll just make sure you guys are doing the right thing and all, you know?”


	11. twenty (one) pi(lots)zzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to write about ryan in the last chapter, so let's just assume he was with brendon this whole time yeah? anyways here's another lame chapter. enjoy

“I think we’re all done.” Gerard groaned as he placed the last snowflake on a window.  
Brendon looked at everyone else, and gave us two thumbs up.  
“Good job guys, I’m proud of my children.”

 

“What now?” Patrick asked.  
“We wait.”  
“For what?”  
“Stop asking stupid questions Patty! For people to come, obviously.” Pete laughed.  
“Alright, I’m gonna go somewhere else. Call me back when people come. If they actually do.” Patrick sniggered.

 

“How many people did you invite?” I murmured.  
“A few kids from school. I’m inviting these cool guys I recently met at-”  
“Yeah, just some weird dudes Brendon always talks to, so that should be fun.” Ryan interrupted.  
“They’re not weird, Ryan.”  
“Hmm…”  
“Don’t get jealous.” Brendon patted his head.

 

“Right anyways, can we order a pizza or something? I’m pretty hungry.” Josh moaned.  
“Yeah me too.” Frank agreed. “Order like a dozen!”  
“A dozen pizzas?” Gerard gasped.  
“You’re right Gee, a dozen pizzas is nothing.”  
“Make that twenty pizzas.” Pete suggested.

 

“Twenty pizzas, okay I’m ordering. Who’s paying?” Brendon looked around the room.  
“How much is a pizza?” I asked.  
“Um, like eight dollars each?” Josh told me.  
“TWENTY PIZZAS IS TOO MUCH! THAT’S LIKE MORE THAN A HUNDRED DOLLARS?!” Brendon screeched. 

 

“Okay, just order ten. We were just kidding.” Pete smiled.  
“Yeah, kidding.” Frank rolled his eyes.

 

_Ding Dong._

 

“Hey I’ll get it.” Gerard said as he walked over to the door.  
“Ten pizzas? That would be- Gerard? What are you doing here?”  
“Mikey? Dude, you’re a lame pizza delivery guy now?”  
“It’s not lame, and yeah I do. Didn’t I tell you this?”  
“Uh, no? We’re literally brothers and you don’t tell me these things?”  
“Anyways what are you doing here?”  
“Christmas party.”  
“Can I come in!?” Mikey pushed his way in, still holding the ten boxes of pizza.  
“Yeah, come on in dude!” Brendon yelled from across the room.

 

“Oh my god please no.” Gerard groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme show you guys smthing cool!! i found a pizza calculator: http://calculate-this.com/how-many-pizzas-buy-calculator  
> it was v helpful for this chapter :) so that's cool


	12. true love??????????????

Two pizzas and thirty three knocks on the door later, the room was full of people dancing, drinking and singing Christmas songs (not the best I’ve heard).

Frank, Gerard, Mikey and Brendon were singing _‘All I want for Christmas is you’_ along with everyone else, Ryan was watching over Brendon a couple of feet away nibbling on some pizza, and Pete and Patrick were talking to some guys named Joe and Andy. Josh was lying next to me on the couch showing me some cat videos on his phone. We both giggled at the animals on the screen.

“This is getting pretty boring.” I whispered into his ear.

He nodded.

“Wanna go somewhere else?”

“Okay.” I smiled.

We found ourselves outside in the freezing cold. The moon was shining bright, and the air was crisp and cold. I dug my hand into the hard snow, and looked over at Josh.

“Hey Josh?”

“Yeah Ty?”

“I challenge you to a snowball fight!” I threw a snowball and it hit his shoulder.

“Alright, winner makes hot chocolate for the both of us? Deal?”

“Looks like you’ll be making some hot chocolate for us then.” I chuckled.

 

“Hey Brendon?” Josh asked as soon as we got back in. Apparently we were out long enough for a couple of people to leave the party.

“What is it dude?” Brendon responded, holding onto Ryan. Brendon was pretty drunk, and his shirt was covered in what I’m assuming was eggnog.

“Do you have any hot chocolate around?”

“Hot chocolate?”

“Yeah?”

“Uhh, I dunno dude?” He giggled.

“Hey babe, it’s fine. You don’t have to make me anything.” I gave Josh a small kiss on his cheek.

“Anyways, where’s everyone? Leave already?”

“No, Frank, Gerard, Mikey, Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy are in the living room. There’s also a chick with blue hair with them too. I forgot her name, was it Aby? Ashley? Pretty sure it was Ashley.” Ryan mumbled.

“You guys go on, I’ll be over here with Brendon.” 

The things Ryan did for that loser. 

True love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok pls help:  
> i honestly don't know if i should continue this? i mean i sorta want to but i don't know what to write about?? so please leave some comments! if you have any ideas or something you want me to write about please comment!! it would be really nice : ) <33
> 
> if not i'll take a short break from this until i can think of something


	13. brendon and ryan's relationship is as strong as a taco shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge time skip lol

“Halsey, you’re not helping at all.” Josh groaned.

“Listen Josh, I only came here because you offered free food. Who can say no to taco bell? And I already told you a thousand times, no matter what you do, he still loves you.” She admitted as she munched on a crunchy taco and crumbs and pieces of cheese and lettuce fell from her mouth. She wiped her mouth and looked at Josh.

“I guess you're’ right but, I mean, I want to do something special and-” He sighed.

“Something special, hmm? Well let’s see, do something cheesy. Take him to the movies or a fancy dinner, I don’t know?” She whined.

“Now we’re getting somewhere. I’m surprised no one has thrown a valentine’s day party recently considering how close it is, especially Ryan and Brendon. I wonder what’s up with those two.”

Halsey stopped and her eyes widened.

“Haven’t you heard? They broke up.” She whispered.

“What? Why? No one told me this?!”

“Ryan told me that he saw Brendon kissing some dude a couple of nights ago. Poor kid.” She sighed, and crumpled up the taco wrapper and threw it on the table.

“Oh, I guess that explains why he’s been ignoring us lately, and why he left the group chat without telling any of us.”

She simply nodded and took her phone out.

“Oh my god, I swear these kids are going to blow up my phone one day.” She groaned, and showed him the amount of texts she was receiving on her phone.

“They’re getting wild, I think we should go back.”

“Agreed.”

The two friends gathered their things and walked out of the Taco Bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so sorry for not updating in a loooong time!! also i tried to think of a creative chapter title so that explains,,,? anyways yeah idk comment or whatever thanks :)


	14. it's possible, but is it plausible?

“Sorry dude, can’t really help you with this whole situation.” Pete patted Brendon’s back as he miserably sighed and stared down at the floor.

“You’ll think of something, just uh, don’t give up?” Patrick added as he faked a big smile.

“Thanks for the help guys. I fucked up and I should be the one fixing my problems but I’m acting like a baby now, so thanks.”

“A baby that whines a lot and drinks too much beer, yeah exactly.” Gerard laughed.

“Very funny.” Brendon mumbled.

“Oh it’s Josh and Halsey! They’re back!” I squeaked.

“Someone’s excited.”

“Hey nerds, we’re back.” Halsey greeted and sat next to Brendon.

“Hey Ty, I got you some chalupas.” I kissed Josh’s cheek and smiled.

Gosh I love him so much.

“Aw thanks, I love you.” He kissed my forehead and we sat down together.

“Awww look at you too! Man I wish someone loved me like that.” Halsey sighed.

“Ugh, same.” Frank muttered.

“Hey!” Gerard slapped his back playfully and the two boys laughed.

“Right, so, how’s everyone?” Josh asked, spotting Brendon sitting down next to Halsey ignoring everything that has happening.

Everyone responded with sighs.

“Hey Bren,” he began. “I, uh, heard what happened.”

Brendon didn’t do much, he simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Yeah, I, hmm…”

“You look pretty miserable, buddy.” Halsey commented.

“Wait, so, where’s Ryan? Is he just going to leave all of us alone now?” Pete asked.

“I don’t really think he has any other friends if I’m being completely honest.” Patrick answered truthfully.

“He told me he found some new friends somewhere else, but if I’m being completely honest, they’re most likely not as cool as us.” Gerard winked as Frank rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Yeah, it’s possible.” I agreed as I stuffed my mouth with chalupas.


	15. mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

After yet another miserable high school day, I finally found myself where I wanted to be the most. My bed. It was 1 am, but who needs sleep? A high school student that has 3 hours (or more) of homework each night and needs about eight hours of sleep each night. _That’s who._

But who cares.

dank: guys i need help with science homework  
dank: i’m confusion  
Gerald: just look for a bill nye video about it  
Gerald: it helps  
jishwa: ugh dude the only thing i’ve learned from science class is that  
jishwa: mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell  
petey boy: wow josh ur such a meme  
petey boy: but guess what  
Patrick st(ar)umo: pete no  
petey boy: there can on ly be o ne e  
jishwa: excuse me  
petey boy: (ง •̀_•́)ง(ง •̀_•́)ง(ง •̀_•́)ง meme boi  
jishwa: what the fudjk  
dank: gUYS HPLEASE HELP ME  
h: guys why are you up so late  
h: it’s like 1 am  
Ty: oh hey halsey  
h: hi tyler  
Gerald: where did you guys come from  
h: i was sleeping  
h: but you idiots had to wake me up  
dank: wake me up  
Gerald: wake me up inside  
dank: (can't wake up)  
h: sTOP  
h: anyways..  
h: at 1 am  
jishwa: oh that’s right you’re new to this whole group chat thing  
jishwa: yeah uhhhh  
jishwa: i think it’s best if you turn notifications off if you want to get a good sleep each night  
Patrick st(ar)ump: believe him when he says that  
h: oh  
h: well nnow i can’t sleep  
h: i’ll join in on the fun  
Ty: hey  
Ty: where’s brendon  
petey boy: uh probably crying  
Gerald: send him memes  
Gerald: meme boi

_petey boy has changed their name to meme boi!_

meme boi: aight brb  
jishwa: well then  
Ty: so,,,,..  
Ty: wonderful weather we're having?  
h: it’s 1 am  
Patrick st(ar)ump: i think we know how to read the clock halsey  
h: rude  
h: so like  
h: is this what you guys do???  
h: just talk about random things????  
Ty: well if i’m being honest  
Ty: it would be crazier when ryan and brendon were here  
h: oh  
h: i see  
h: damn  
h: i feel bad for those boys  
Ty: could you tell me what happened?  
h: well yea of course  
h: just not here

_h started a conversation with you!_

h: i’ll get into the juicy details  
Ty: go on  
h: me and ryan are really good friends  
h: uh no offence  
Ty: it’s okay go on  
h: well anyways  
h: it happened a couple of days ago  
h: ryan told me that brendon was out with some friends at a party  
h: but he stayed home to study for a test  
h: i think it was for that english test we had, y’know?  
Ty: yeah yeah yeah  
h: so anyways  
h: i guess brendon got really drunk or whatever  
h: so he called ryan to pick him up  
h: but ryan got there pretty early and brendon didn’t see him when he walked in the room  
h: and yea he saw him making out with some dude  
h: i can;t imagine how awkward and uncomfortable the ride back would have been  
Ty: yikes  
Ty: well thanks for informing me halsey  
h: no problem tyler :)!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i can relate to frank  
> friends aren't always there when you need them the most  
> (aka when i need help on hw) ugH
> 
> also yeah what two updates in one day?????????? you're welcome ;)  
> you can thank me by commenting something thanks !! lol


	16. meme boi to the rescue

beebo: ry  
beebo: ryan  
beebo: ryan please answerme  
beebo: r y a n  
beebo: ple ase i miss you  
beebo: i know you're reading this

Brendon miserably stared at the lit screen, waiting for Ryan to answer back. He didn’t, and he shook his head and threw his phone across the room, not even caring if it cracked. He wrapped himself in layers of blankets and began tearing up.

That was when he heard his phone vibrate against the floor. He immediately got on the floor and crawled to his phone.

_1 new message from meme boi_

Brendon rolled his eyes and groaned, as he opened the message.

meme boi: bren  
meme boi: hello   
meme boi: dude  
meme boi: answer me  
meme boi: if you don’t answer me now i’ll spam you with hot spicy m e m e s   
beebo: what do you want pete  
meme boi: oh well hello to you to  
beebo: what do you want pete  
meme boi: ok chill  
meme boi: just wanted to talk to you  
meme boi: y’know  
meme boi: bro talk  
beebo: mmm ok  
meme boi: so how are you  
beebo: absolutely horrible  
meme boi: oh i see  
meme boi: have you tried talking to  
meme boi: ryan?  
beebo: yes of course  
beebo: he just,, isn’t responding to my messages  
beebo: but i know he’s reading them  
meme boi: ouch  
meme boi: yu know, if you went back to the group chat we could all help  
meme boi: ryan left anyways so you can talk about whatever you want there  
beebo: hmmmm alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any typos, i didn't bothering checking this over


	17. okay daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter!!! yikes

Ty: sometimes i just scream and then i feel better  
Ty: aaaAAAaa   
h: you guys are so weird  
h: tyler stop screaming  
jishwa: son stop  
Ty: okay daddy  
h: since when did tyler have a daddy kink  
Gerald: wHAT thE FUCk  
h: do you tyler  
Ty: ask josh  
Ty: he probably knows  
Ty: ;)  
jishwa: oh my go d  
meme boi: dudes i’m back  
meme boi: and so is my other dude  
beebo: sup  
h: brendon!!!!!  
Gerald: henlo brendon  
jishwa: hello you STINKY BUTT  
Ty: go suck a dick ugly  
beebo: ow my heart  
h: tyler i think you need sleep  
Ty: sleeep is for the weak  
h: sleep is also for people like me and you  
h: alright good night  
h: i need my be auty sleep  
Ty: ok ffffffffffffffine goodnight veveroyne   
jishwa: op bye   
Gerald: hey brendon’s how you feelin??  
beebo: okay  
beebo: i lied  
beebo: i’m not okay  
beebo: ryan hates me  
jishwa: yikes  
jishwa: m’sorry dude  
meme boi: we’ll think of a plan later  
meme boi: bUTT  
meme boi: i’m tired  
Gerald: yeha me too im gonna go sleep see you nerds tomororw  
jishwa: yefah night everyone  
beebo: gn  
meme boi: nnnnnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's super short, just wanted to update. so anyways my bday is tomorrow yeeET!!! k bye my d00ds  
> please comment something :(  
> i just want to know if someone actually appreciates this


	18. Chapter 18

hi i'm ending this story and the rest of the stories i've posted here, i can tell u why  
1) i'm not interested in fob, mcr, or panic! anymore and 21p is pretty inactive  
2) most of the stories i wrote are cringey and i don't want to continue them anymore  
3) i haven't felt inspired and stopped writing  
4) i'll be deleting some fics too  
5) also i was a dumb 13 yr old when writing these 

i hope u guys understand and im sorry if u actually liked this story and wanted me to continue it  
thanks for the support  
much love <3

gucci gang  
lit haha  
ok bye


End file.
